


fifty shades of no

by fleurting



Series: Three Sentence Fics [7]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogelio de la Vega, king of all media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fifty shades of no

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "king of all media" at [rthstewart's three sentence ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267).

"And now," Rogelio grins, excitedly, "they want me to record an audio-book!"

"Oh, really?" Jane asks, politely. "Which one?"

"50 Shades of Grey, have you heard of it?" He asks, frowning as she turns and walks swiftly away from him. "Jane? Jane!"


End file.
